Shot in the Dark: A Peculiar Siduation
by PurpleThorn
Summary: Sara becomes the new Alice as she stumbles upon a new world, but this Wonderland is filled with dark creatures, terrible secrets, and one or two nerve wrecking incidents. Sara must pull herself from reality to help her new friends- Emma, Jake-Face and Inviza-Boy- from any danger that unmasks itself.
1. Family Vacation

"Camera bag?" My Dad turned to check I had the $180 camera with me. We stepped of the Ferry and onto the Welsh Island's dock. It would have been beautiful, if not for the fog that eerily wrapped around the small town.

"Yup," I gave a thumbs up and turned to see the empty boat leave.

"This place is so empty, I mean, we were the only ones on the boat." I nodded slowly at my sister, taking in the deserted streets.

"Ferry, not boat, it was a Ferry," I corrected without thinking about it. "The only thing I'm worried about is how long until I crack." She gave a wide-eyed look at the town. "Not like that, Stormy. I'm not going to turn into Jack The Ripper or something," I sighed.

"Priest Hole, Priest Hole, Priest Hole," My Mum said in her British accent, trying to find a sign to guide us.

"I meant from curiosity, I'm already trying not to walk away and well… explore," I always get in trouble because of my curiosity. "So how long are we staying here again?" Another thing I get in trouble for: How little I pay attention to people. Well, boring people.

"You weren't listening, were you, Sara?" She shook her head at me, her straight, brunette hair, flying in the mild wind.

"Does she ever?" My other sister, Nova came over, Because she was 10, she was just as bored as I looked. Her blonde hair was straight too, her eyes a pale blue, and if you were to look at the two of us we were different as day and night. (I was night). My extremely curly chocolate brown hair and eyes that managed to be just as dark blue as the oceans, pale skin and quirky smile that was always on my face, always set us drastically apart. "We're here for two weeks,".

"Thanks," I had a sinking feeling as I remembered my family was jam-packing everything into every little second, of every vacation.

"Is that it?" My Mother pointed at a tall church across town.

"It might be," My Dad said in his own British accent.

I sighed, "Be right back," I marched across the street and asked a woman for directions. Marching back I found my parents having the same conversation.

"It could be it," My Dad said.

"It's not," I said flatly, I was tired, Jet-lagged, and I wanted to explore. "It's over there, " I repeated the directions from the lady and after being interrogated and shunned for crossing the street without permission, we found ourselves in the only available room on this small, almost dead, island.

I wondered into the master bedroom where my parents were unpacking, and swung myself back and forth on the doorframe. "Can I explore?" My Mum looked up.

"Yes but don't go to far, and be back before dark," Wow, I was expecting a no.

"Well, that's the thing, I kinda want to explore… a path… or something," she put some of her T-shirts in a drawer.

"What path?" I stopped swinging for a second.

"I don't know, it was an example," She continued to unpack.

"Are you unpacked?"

"Yes," I had thrown my bag under my bed, I didn't care about putting things in drawers, and now my sisters had more room for their stuff.

"You didn't throw it under your bed?" Shoot.

"Nope," _I didn't throw it, per say._

"Well, Ok, but bring your sisters, and be back before nightfall," I swung myself into the master bedroom and grabbed 3 IPhones off the table which was being used as a charging station, and was out the door before my mother had turned around. _After nightfall it is._

* * *

"Sara!" Nova complained as I started to poke around the old, crumbled and creepy house. "You can't go in there! It could be dangerous!"

Sighing I turned around, and grabbed two IPhones out of my pocket, "If you let me poke around and take pictures, I'll let you use these," The IPhones, had been confiscated because of Nova's terrible behavior on the plane, we all paid for it. Both girls agreed happily and I crept around the house, my 42mm lens trained on anything that would interest me.

I found the back door open and strolled inside, I snapped a pic of moldy coats with a background of the sky, several of the unique banister, and some of the trees and plants growing inside the house itself. When I made it back outside to the front, the air was colder and it was close to sunset.

"Ready to go?" They groaned as they got up, and I took back the phones with some needed force. We walked along the long path and I stopped to take a picture of the orange sky reflected in the muddy bog water, something flew passed my head, making me crouch on instinct.

"My ball!" I turned to see Nova almost fall down on the muddy clumps of bog and bog water.

"You had a ball? Since when do you need a ball? And how did it go all the way out there? " I gave my camera to Stormy and carefully chose my path on the mounds sticking out of the water.

"It's for when I get bored on an island with nothing fun to do, and I tried to throw it at Stormy, duh" She replied. The way she said it almost made me turn around and make her get it herself. But instead did something far worse.

"I still have your phone, if I fall in, I can't guaranty it's safety," That shut her up. "What kind of ball was it? Forget it, but if it isn't floating, it's not coming back," I yelled, they were almost out of sight because of the fog, and I vowed to get revenge for getting my Dalek socks wet later. (The only item of clothing I care about getting them wet, and it's on my feet)

I came to a small island and almost waded to it. "If there are _ANY_ leaches," I muttered. I hate leaches, so much. I think spiders are adorable, snakes are way cool, rats and mice don't bother me in the slightest, I used to have a fear of needles, but now I'm over it. But I _HATE_ leaches.

Lucky for me the infernal ball had landed on the small island. I scooped down to pick it up, and that's when I saw it. The cave. "Hello?" I wasn't trying to get anyone's attention, I was actually trying to see how deep it went, it seemed to go pretty far according to my echo.

I stood up, the last rays of sunlight blinding me, and picked up some sticks. I couldn't explore the cave now, but I could try to later. Whamming sticks into the mounts of soil, I made a path of sorts, and when I made it to the path my sisters were curious.

"What are you doing?" Stormy handed me my camera and I gave Nova her ball.

"Experiment," I lied "I want to see how much the water rises every day from each point, you know to see if the water is level or not, and if it rises-"

"Yeah, yeah another boring experiment," I had a lot of "Boring Experiments" at home, including things that would make my Mum scream in horror and my dad shriek himself. I tensed up with the thought of having to stop them from ruining ANY of them.

"Let's go," Stormy said, sensing my mood and trying to get us home in one piece.

"Yeah, good idea,"

* * *

"I think I'll explore again," I was with my family the next afternoon, just walking upstairs to our room as our parents planned tomorrows activities. Today, I was pulled into a museum that had actually been the church my parents thought was our motel... If you can call it a motel.

My mother looked at me funny. "YOU want to go outside? Are you feeling ok?"

I smiled. If my parents made me go inside and settle down, and do something, I wouldn't want to go outside, but vise versa, if I was doing something outside and if my parents made me go inside, I just wouldn't want to.

"Yeah I just found a house and I want to take pictures." My dad had me a stern look.

"Sara, that's illegal," I tried to keep my temper when he interrupted me. "Even if it is in ruins, it's still illegal,"

I sighed, "Ok, then I'll take pictures of it from the path." This seemed to satisfy him and he nodded, my Mum agreed and I brought my camera along in a waterproof case, just to take pictures of the cave, which I had learned that morning was called a cairn.

I hopped on the same mounts the sticks were, carefully trying not to get impaled. When I reached the island, the midday sun was covered by clouds and it seemed dim and dreary, I loved it. I love dim and dreary days, almost as much as I like starry nights.

I army crawled through the entrance of the strange shaped grave (I also learned this in the museum that morning) and into a cavern with a low ceiling. With my flashlight, I saw makings at the back of the wall, none of which I could read, so I snapped a picture with both my IPhone and my camera.

I took a few more pictures in the cave by lighting stuff up with my flashlight (I wouldn't recremend doing this without experience or it might turn out terrible).

Growing bored of the cairn, I put my camera away and started climbing out.

"Emma's coming! _Hide, Olive!_" Someone whispered from behind the Cairns entrance, right above me, or so it felt.

I slid back farther into the cairn's mouth, and hid in the shallow shadows below the entrance. "Claire! Shut up, you'll give us both away!" Another girls voice answered.

"Actually, there are three of us here," I heard a third voice, a guy about my age... Judging on his voice.

"_I CAN HEAR YOU!"_ A fourth voice came from farther away. Being slightly scared of strangers when I'm shooting pictures, I snuggled deeper in the crevasse I was in.

"_Millard_," a harsh but silent whisper came from the first girl... Claire.

I heard footsteps and risked inching to the cavern. I was almost halfway when a shadow passed the entrance.

"HA HA GOT YOU! _AND YOU TOO CLAIRE!_" Emma's cries bounced around the cave a bit, putting me on edge.

"MILLARD'S HERE TOO!" There was a slight scuffle.

"That's it, I am _NEVER_ hiding with you again," Millard answered.

"You _ALWAYS_ say that when we play hide and seek," Olive pointed out.

"Isn't it time for lunch, or dinner? I think I'll go check," I expected a shadow blocking the light in the cave for a second, but nothing happened. I heard the footsteps come by then recede.

"We should go, too," Olive, Claire and Emma's shadows moved across the mouth and I climbed forward again.

Slowly, I poked my head out of the Cairn's entrance and ducked behind the outside. I sucked in a breath and had a single laugh, before facing the entrance of the cave and snapping a shot.

After taking a picture of the blazing sun through the treetops, I strapped my camera bag up and slung it over my shoulder. Determined now to follow those kids. The sun would be out for probably another hour and a half, maybe two hours, but I leaped from mound to mound, letting the fresh footsteps guide me to the path. I saw the wet shoe shaped prints headed to the abandoned house, and followed them quickly and quietly.


	2. Undercover

I noticed the lawn first. "How did you get like this?" I asked it, not really caring it was inanimate object. The lawn was completely trimmed, everything was nice and orderly, so completely different then what it was yesterday. _Strange._

All the trees were perfect, not even a branch was out of place, I strolled down the path, making sure to keep in the shadows, hopefully out of sight.

The house was in perfect condition, the trees that had been growing inside had completely disappeared. Tall windows took their place, white columns and a grand white house stood completely intact.

"This didn't happen overnight," I swallowed. "Am I dreaming?" No, your dreams make even less sense then this does, so this can't be a dream. I brushed a left to make sure it was real. "Not a dream, or my imagination, I'm certainly not dead, that I'm sure of, and so..." I trailed off the two other options seeming almost impossible.

"When you've deducted the improbable, then whatever remains, no matter how impossible, must be the truth," Quoting the great detective himself.

I crept across the yard into where I remembered a slight blind spot was. "So I've ether traveled through time, gone to a parallel demention or..." The last made me feel sane for believing. "Magic," I did believe in the most childish of things, dragons, fairies, I'll even take trolls, but magic, even in his situation, seemed very unlikely. "Time travel it is then,".

I tucked my hair behind my ear and peered into the window next to me. It was extremely cozy; six fancy, fluffy chairs faced a fireplace, old pictures and portraits hung on walls over a new patterned wallpaper. All the chairs were taken, except for one, and I could hear a meeting of some kind taking place.

"I don't know, I never saw them!" Emma exclaimed, and I shivered when I realized they were talking about me.

"I have been told this, but I need a description!" A lady in the corner with a beak-like nose replied. "Did any of you see them?" Emma, Olive, Claire, and a sandy haired boy shook their heads.

"I'm going to go make tea, so I'll be right back," the empty chair moved a bit and I peaked in a bit more. The door opened and closed on it's own, leaving me in confusion.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I quoted one of my favorite books. Then checked to see where the sun was, I would have to leave in about an hour to get to the room before dark.

"Fine, then I supose there is no need in keeping you, however, We need to gather everyone here to tell them." The lady sent the sandy blonde kid-Jacob- to gather them.

I sighed, maybe this was completely ordinary, maybe my mind had played tricks on me and the house was like this the entire time, or maybe it was a different house I saw, hidden by the forest practically surrounding the house. The kids had gathered into the room now, and just out of spite, I took a picture of everyone.

With a false security I looked at the picture and noticed the odd clothes everyone was wearing. Everyone was dressed as if they were going to a 1940's reenactment fair. Except for one small boy who was dressed as a sir. Literally, I giggled a bit as I saw this, he had a monocle and top hat, as well as a waist coat and I was surprised he didn't have a drawn on mustache. _I actually like this kid, he had potential._

"I have some terrible news, children." I turned, my attention now on the people inside. Terrible news= interested Sara. "A wright was heard inside the entrance to loop, and we have to be alert and cautious at all times now understand?" A few of the children nodded and a thought struck me. _Was she their nanny? To many kids that looked too different to be siblings. Nanny... Stay at home Nanny? No, they treated her as a superior, like a caretaker... To few Nannies have that control over their kids... Teacher? No, the house is too big and too comfy to be soully for teaching... Headmistress? This idea was plausible._

"This means no going to the village, at all, got it? Not even with a friend. We will have Jacob on guard duty, and two of you will be on watch at all times." A collective groan came from the kids and I realized it was my fault they were on lock down. If I came clean, and told them about being in the cairn, and trespassing (although if I'm lucky I wouldn't need to mention that) maybe these kids would be saved from boredom, however, this lady dosen't look like she would take a simple: OOPSIE! And would try to talk to my parents, and if they found out...

"It's rude to eavesdrop," a voice from behind me made my body tense and I tried to find out who the voice belonged to. _M, Milfred, Miles, Merica, Monkey, Mattress. **YOU'RE NOT HELPING! **Musterd, erd...erd... MILLARD!_ Now that I had figured it out I tried to run, but a hand clamped around my mouth and and arm held my stomach. I struggled with the arms holding me, but my curiosity held a majority of my strength, skill, and my will to get free. _Idiot._

Our scuffle had made enough noise to attract attention, so all the boys and girls inside were watching, a few ran out of the room, probably to join my captor. _Mom and Dad are going to be furious, if I get caught I'll be late!_

I kicked my opponents foot and leaned my upper body forward, pulling Millard over my shoulder and flipping him on his back. "Nice meeting you, jerk," I heard a door slam and bolted for the road. The Doctor would be disappointed in you. I had a burst of speed that took me away from the not-so abandoned house. There's a Dalek behind you. I managed to go faster, my motivation now being not to be shot in the back by a laser that only existed in my head.

I ducked behind a tree, and thought of all the stuff I know about time travel.

_Ok, so time travel:_

_The TARDIS works when The Doctor goes inside and pulls a lever, leaves and **bam,** easy time travel. _

_the only thing I've been inside is the cairn._

_The weather was different when I came out... easy time travel. _

"Time travel... how wonderfully impossible," I smiled

"Who are you?" I felt myself get pushed against the trunk, but the person pinning me down wasn't there, but he was there...

"You're invisible," I was more interested then scared. "No wonder I couldn't see you before... So... you must be Millard, right?" His breathing became uneven. "Jeez, calm down I'm not going to hurt anyone," The grip on my shoulder relaxed, then tightened until it hurt.

"I know what your trying to do, you filthy wright," I was slightly antsy now, but I didn't move a muscle.

"Excuse me? I've been called worse," I felt more pain as the grip tightened. "LET ME GO!" I jerked my shoulder forward, only to get it slammed into the tree. "Where am I?" _Don't hurt him, you know what happens when you start to retaliate. _

"You're not in the position of asking the questions here, I am, so _WHO ARE YOU,_" I almost smiled, but that would have given me away.

"Miley Cyrus," I burst out laughing and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm Sara," Before he could react, I grabbed his arms, gripped them tight, twisted them so he would have to turn around or have two broken hands, traded places with him and pinned him against the tree. "So, can I ask questions now?"

"Wha-Where did you learn to do that?" I smiled

"Oh, I didn't, I just thought of it," I took a step closer, pinning him better then he had done to me. "So where am I? Oh wait, _When_ am I?" I could tell he was deciding weather or not to trust me. "Ok, so maybe I was poking around your house, but I was curious, and frankly, that's barely a reason to slam someone into a tree."

"You seriously don't know, do you?"

"I've figured one or two things out if you hadn't noticed... but yeah, I really don't know,"

"You're strangely calm about this," I shrugged. "Ok, fine, but prove that you are not a wright,"

"What even is a wright!" I yelled.

"How old are you?"

"16, wait no, my birthday was a month ago so 17,"

"Come with me," I raised my eyebrow as if to say: _Um, I'm still pinning you down and I'm not letting you go. _"Please?"

I let go, "Ok, Inviza-Boy, show me the way," I felt his grip on my arm.

"This way," He directed me back to the house, but a crowed had gathered out front.

"MR. NULLINGS," The bird lady exclaimed when we marched up the pathway. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO AFTER HER!"

"I know, head Mistress," He let go of my arm. "I apologize," then he announced "She's not a wright, I've tested her and her eyes are real," Emma glared, and I felt like glaring back, but withheld it in case it would affect the answers I would get.

"Are you sure," the lady was giving me a searching look and I really didn't like it.

"Yes," he nodded or at least, I believe he did.


	3. Answers

"You must have a lot of questions, come with me and I will explain." I followed her into the house, and into an old classroom. "Take a seat," I sat down in my usual abnormal sitting position and lay my hands on the desk. "What do you know, and what do you need to know," she said simply.

"I know that everyone here is different, because if you weren't used to strange children, and invisible boy would have probably at least startled you, even if you had know he was invisible for a long time. I know that the cairn is some kinda of fluxing time entrance that separates whenever we are now to the present. I know that someone or something is looking for you and these kids, because you were scared and even suspicious of a teenage girl. The rest I would like to know," I watched her walk around the desk and she looked at me oddly.

"You are very observant, I will admit that," she nodded. "You are right, about all three things, we are being hunted down, by creatures called Hallows, and their evolved 'friends' the wrights." I was completely focused on the lady before me, and the answers that were coming.

"Wrights are evolved Hollows, hollows after eating enough perculiars, will turn into wrights, and wrights can enter time loops."

"Time loops?" Time has always intrigued me, basically if you had a question about time, including history, or maybe a classic book novel, I was your girl. "Time loops are just a theory that time can sometimes be looped into itself, making a certain amount of time will repeat itself... Are you saying this isn't just a theory? That this could actually happen? I'm in one aren't I? That's why I can time travel, I'm not as much time traveling as much as teleporting to a continuing loop of time." She nodded.

"Correct, but do you know how it started, the time loop?" I took a moment to think.

"It would take momumental force just to move time, and then even more so to bend it into a shape where it can repeat itself without affecting the time it left behind, all without causing rips in time and space..." I trailed off. "How DID this time loop start? And are there more?"

"You really are bright," I smiled. "These children were in danger, and I looped time to prevent the death of everyone here,"

"YOU looped time? How?"

"I am a ymbrane, I guard over these children and protect there health, and in doing so I have skills of my own, I can turn into a bird and I have control of time," this seemed alittle far fetched but I had no reason not to believe her.

"What is a perculiar?" I remembered something she had said before.

"A peculiar is a species of human, basically..." She trailed off for a second.

"Then what are they really? I don't want basic, I want the whole answer," I leaned forward on the desk. "I've believed you so far, you can tell me the rest," she looked at me with the stare that felt like she was looking at my soul.

"There are to species of humans, the normal, homosapien kind of Human and then there are peculiars." I expected some kind of scientific name for peculiars, but none came. "Peculiars are different genetically, and because of that, it is possible for them to do things others cannot," I nodded slowly.

"Which is why you are protecting them, you're saving them from extinction from wrights or hollows, correct?"

"Correct,"

"What can these kids do?" She hesitated, the went to a bookshelf and tried to get a large book out. Without asking I stood up and grabbed the book out myself, it was heavy, but my school books were heavier.

"Thank you...," I realized she was asking for a name.

"Sara, Sara Sterling," I lay the book on the table and she opened it to a page near the middle. It was then when I realized what the heavy book was; it was a scrapbook.

"Well then miss Sterling, what do you think of this?" She took out a few pictures as I decided to looked around the room a bit.

I looked at the pictures, there was a blonde boy holding a rock in one hand, a bunch clothes holding themselves up- Millard, a girl levitating-Olive, and a girl holding fire in her hands-Emma.

"You don't believe in this." She stated.

"I believe the story," I said.

"But not the pictures, why?"

"The girl Is floating, or so it apears, however,use a little water for the shadow and make her step back on the dirt pile behind and it would have that effect. The picture of Millard could have been burned to not show a face. the rock in the next picture looks to be foam, his hand lines up with the ground there, the rock could easily could be there and the boy could be holding his hand out as if to hold it, and the shadow could be burned too." I replied. "I do believe you, but my brain would never believe these pictures."

"Fairly so," she nodded.

"My parents will be getting worried soon, I should probably leave," I decided I would come back tomorrow and find out more.

"Of course, I'll have escort you to the loop entrance," I was about to tell her I didn't need an escort when she added:"Considering he's already here," a chair wobbled and I grinned.

"Busted," I crossed my arms.

"Busted indeed, How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop? If I catch you doing again, I will punish you dearly," I felt bad for being so smug.

"It's ok, he didn't hurt anyone, and I'm sure the only one who learned something here was me," she turned to me and glared.

"I will deal with him however I chose, and though I admire your bravery for standing up for him, I suggest you stay out of this," My frist instinct was a snide remark, my second was to cause her pain, I ignored these with effort and instead answered politely.

"Of course," I could tell she would make me call her some posh name or something, so I interrupted her before she could speak. "Come on Invisa-Boy, let's get going," I was out the door before anyone could say anything.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Millard's footsteps joined mine.

I crossed my arms again, "I'm not the kind of person who deals with getting yelled at well," I replied. "And I'm never ok with being yelled at by someone I just met," I treat people the way they treat me, if you were to yell at me when you first meet me, we would have a rocky relationship, and it was hard putting this aside for the "Headmistress".

"Thanks for standing up for me," he put a hand on my shoulder, probably trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you're welcome." We walked in silence the rest of the way.

"I like your jacket, it's very... bright..." I smiled a bit.

"It's a jacket that's supposed to look like my favorite superhero: Wally West, The Flash," I probably received a blank look, so I explain a little farther. "It's a guy with super speed,"

"Right... Well... Bye!" I heard his footsteps start to run away.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I called and after checking for my camera, and my IPhone, crawled inside the cairn.

* * *

"Why were you late?!" My Dad yelled as I walked through the door.

I froze, realizing that I hadn't come up with an excuse. "I was at a beach... And I lost track of time," I would have to add on to this, so I didn't stop talking, "when I did leave the beach the sun was already setting, so I wasn't really able to get here fast enough, I guess," He crossed his arms.

"You could have called," I hadn't thought of this... but luckily, I had a stroke of genius at that very moment.

"Not really, I don't have international data remember? I can't call or text outside of America," I congratulated myself on my quick thinking a little too quickly.

"You know your phone was confiscated, but you still decided to use it today. Why?" My mind turned to slow moving mush, before returning to the fast moving pace that saved me.

"I wanted to take pictures I could send to people when we get back to America. You know, instantly, without having to wait to get home and download the picture to my laptop, and then my phone, just so I can send them." This seemed to be the right answer.

"Hmm, fine, but if you take your phone again, I'll stop you from taking your little photography trips, got it?" My blood ran cold. _Stop me from going back?_

"Yeah I understand," my voice had dropped a few octaves and my dad must have noticed the power of the threat had over me. He would probably use it again. "I understand completely,".

I jumped into bed with my clothes still on, thinking of questions and daydreaming of just being there. My eyes felt heavy and soon I drifted off...


	4. The Beginning

Shot in the dark: Chapter 4

"I'm not scared," I said with a smile. "In fact, I'm glad to be the first person that get to the end of this sea cave."

"You're insane you know that?" Millard's voice bounced off the walls of the cave.

"You have a problem with insane? You're invisible," I replied slow+-ly making my way down the steep drop that was at the entrance to the cave. I found a slope and slid the rest of the way down. "So I 'm guessing you're not coming with me Inviza-boy?" I heard a chuckle and some mumbling. "Ok, see you," I took off at a jog (so I was basically running) with a flashlight bouncing up and down with my footfalls. I slipped a few times (algae covered everything) but I still managed to come to the end of the cave in less than five minutes.

It was freezing, and I could see my breath, but I was to exhilarated to care, I had made it. "FIRST ONE BABY!" I screamed in victory.

"Yes, you are." Millard's voice came from behind me and I turned.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, technically, I didn't," I cocked my head, asking the obvious question. "You're going to need to sit down for this…" I looked around at the algae covered floor.

"Yeah, I'll pull up a chair." I rolled my eyes. "I can stand,"

"Well, ok… First of all…. I'm not actually here." I was about to speak but kept talking before I could. "I'm being projected into your mind, and when we end this conversation, the real world will be revealed."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO MY WORLD!"

"Hey, let me talk, and just so you know, you wouldn't be going back to "your world" you would still be in 1940, but the real 1940, not what we projected into your mind to help you cope. When this happens… other people are going to hunt you down, and try to kill you, trust no one. Here's the thing: Me and my friends were kidnapped by these people, and I need you to help me find the two friends of mine that weren't and help them, you need to protect them, they need you. I can't tell you exactly where they are, but they are in London, your London. But to get there, you need to go through mine."

"So I need to go through 1940's London, WWII London, just to get to mine… can't I just take a bus in mine? It would be safer, and faster…"

"Yes I suppose, but there's a chance your parents would find out, you see unlike with J- a resent friend of ours, we have now have the ability to speed up this time, so you can do more before your parents find out…."

"Can I take any of my technology here? Like if I hot wire a bike or something?"

"No, and try not to go in anymore time loops, entering is fine, but when you step out you will return to the 21's century."

"And then I hot wire a motorcycle?"

"Sure, but if you do, take the backroads…."

"No highways… got it,"

"What's a highway? Jacob mentioned it too."

"I thought they were invented around WWII to help with the moving of troops… or something like that… I had a really bad history teacher…" I shook my head clearing it. "How are being projected in my mind anyway, and how can you speed up time here?"

"With combined efforts from a majority of our friends… we just managed it…" He tried to change tracks midsentence. For once I let him.

"Why me?"

"Because you're peculiar too."

I laughed. "Yeah but not in the way you are! You are invisible, your friends can project things into peoples minds… I can… I can eat spaghetti in seconds, that's it…"

"That's still an impressive feat," I smiled at this. "You don't know this, but only a peculiar can go through a time loop."

"So I'm basically a mutant, no, I'm in the_ British _Community of Mutants… no Wolverine here…" I repied bitterly.

"You're scared to get your hopes up, only to wake up and find this entire thing was a dream." Millard said.

"Oh no, my dreams are crazier than this, that's one of the only reasons I believe any of this… however… I'll do it… just give me an hour in my world, I _MIGHT_ be able to track the signal from his phone… and cover my tracks enough to earn me 14 hours max… 15 if I think of something" When he didn't reply I smiled again. "You didn't get any of that did you?"

"Not really, no…"

"How much faster are you speeding up time?"

"Three times faster, so an hour here will be 20 minutes there."

"Ok… so I'm going to get to the other time loop how?"

"Can't you use your future technology skills?"

"1. Just call it "Hacking" 2. Not really." I answered.

"Just trust me, you'll find it." I opened my mouth to say something but interrupted. "You need to go now, the projection is coming down. It's slow enough to get you that hour… but be fast… Good bye,"

I hesitated for a second, then ran faster than I did when I came in, I climbed up the cave's entrance drop and ran uphill, pass the house, and into the bog, I only slowed when I came to the cairn, and when I ducked inside, everything was cooler, a minute later I was out of the cairn and out of breath, but I ran to the town anyway not before doing a small errand. When I got to the Priest Hole, my parents were just herding us off to bed. Perfect. We were going to bed early. I wrote two notes, packed my bags and got warm clothing on, then slipped into bed.

When my Dad came in to talk to me, it was short. "Clean your teeth?"

"Yup" I replied

"Good, now go to sleep quickly, tomorrow is going to be a short night, try to make up for it now"

"Yes, Dad, oh and If I'm not going to get a good night's sleep tomorrow, can you make sure no one wakes me up" 16 hours?

"Love you," He headed out the doorway to find my sisters in the bathroom and say goodnight to them.

"Bye," I muttered to myself as I did the pillow under the covers trick, and left a note on one of them and another under the bed, and the used on of my sisters American Girl doll's to be my hair, putting it right under the covers with the hair branching out on the pillow. Perfect. I grabbed my laptop and started typing, easy things first, I looked up his name and slowly (after ten minutes) got a tracing signal on him. (Youtube is so good for How to video's… how to lockpick properly… how to hack into stuff…. I learned this stuff from a young age. [And was probably on a FBI watch list]) When I downloaded it onto my phone I closed it and put it in my bag (with it's cord) , after putting it in a water proof, shock proof case I bought on Amazon. Then I opened the window and put my feet on the pencil thin ledge, closing the window behind me (Super hard). Then slid down a rain gutter and took someone's bike and small one person row boat for a ride… throughout time…

* * *

Going down the hill in the 1940's was easier the going up the hill in 2014. I made it to the docks, but kept the bike with me at all times, no matter how many people stared. I looked at the house for a second before I left. It was in ruins…

I jumped in the small rowboat along with the bike. And with the bigger paddles I stole from behind someone's shed (people always put stuff behind their shed). Rowed like crazy in the direction my compass said was east. After an hour and a half I was cold, wet and tired, I struggled to continue against the waves, which were 3 to 4 waves… usually I'd be ok with these… but right now I was trying to bail some of the water over the side, it was working, but it was hard. At least my computer was safe… and hopefully my phone.

Several times I had to turn towards the waves and that usually ended up with me being soaked. I pushed on… I always do though, I can be a very determined person. "Come on… Just a little farther…" I muttered to myself, never letting my hope leave me. Two hours after that, I thought I saw something in the water, two hundred yards away, it looked like a stick poking out of the water.

_A stick? _I gulped as I realized what it was_. Submarine. It's a sub… wait a sub in WWII? I guess it's possible but it would more likely be a German U-boat… _without another thought I lay down in the wet bottom of the boat, the rowboat drifting in the current. After a minute of hoping they would miss the little rowboat, I sat up and peered over the edge. The U-boat had gone a hundred feet farther away, slowly and with little circles, I paddled away, making sure they didn't see the oars moving, keeping low, and to the shore that was seen thanks to with the light house. After another two hours filled with icy cold water, I made it to shore, my arms were limp and I could barely feel them, and dang, was I tired. I took out the bike, put on my backpack, and managed to hide the rowboat in a small cave of rocks, before trudging to the sandy part of the shore and falling on my back, I stared at the stars, which had only been out for about three hours. And smiled. The smile vanished when I wondered how much time had gone by in 2014. _15 minutes on the island… 4 hours on the ocean…. 30 minutes here… 1 hour and 35 minutes there_. I swallowed, it went by so fast… I can't waste any time… when my parents find out… They'll get all of Scotland Yard out trying to find me… I lay there for 5 more minutes. Trying to get the feeling back into my arms. Then I grabbed my bike, and started walking. I ran at some points, ok, I ran a lot, trying to make up for my time lying on the beach, and hit a dirt path. With a sigh, I climbed on the bike and pushed off, ready to begin the land part of my journey.


	5. Captured

I rode that bike for hours. The tires popped,so I stopped and cut them off with my pocket knife. It was another mile when the frame of then bike itself broke. So I tossed it in a ditch and kept walking, I didn't even know if I was going the right way anymore, but I kept walking on that narrow path. Dang, this path seemed longer then eternity itself. That's when movement on my right caught my eye. I saw a helmet on an outcropping above me, the helmet had a star on the side I could see. Who wore that in WWII? As you can see... My history knowledge only goes so far. I blinked and looked again, wait... What's he doing?. Isn't he suposed to be on the front lines or something? The way he faced the road made something click. He's a lookout. But what for? Wait! Has he seen me yet? I dived for cover behind a tree. I'm screwed! I haven't been in 1940 for 24 hours and I've totally screwed up!

I had to take a deep breath before strolling back along the path the way I came. When I came to the part of the path where a cliff dropped down on my right side and rose on my left, I slowly tried to climb down the small cliff on my right. By climbing, I mean mostly tumbling and rolling down, giving me a few scratches and a graze, but nothing too bad.

When I reached the bottom, I let myself gulp down some water before continuing to walk parallel to the path. I wanted to avoid the look out and whatever he was guarding, because any interference like that would cost me time, time I REALLY don't have.

It took me half an hour, but I found the path had curved to meet me, and I turned down the path, continuing my journey.

There was a rustle behind me, I turned, but nothing was there. Another rustle behind me made me turn again, but again there was nothing. Suddenly rustles came from both sides of me, this made me shakily draw out my pocket knife. "No one's there," I whispered to myself, in case it turned out to be a bird or something.

Something wrapped around my left wrist, it was wet and slimy... And it burned. It was like someone had put salt on ice and wrapped around my wrist. Two more things wrapped around my ankles and threw me to the floor, they wrapped around my legs like snakes that were made out of lava, or tentacles. Whatever they were though, lava snakes, tentacles, or salted ice, they were totally invisible, and they would cause extreme pain on touch. By now, I had three wrapped around my waist, another around my neck and one wrapped each of my arms and legs

I was losing consciousness, fast. I could hardly breath and every inch of my body throbbed and seared in pain, but even in my state, I could hear screams echoing around in my head, and relized that it was my screams of agony. My vision was darkening, my I saw a webbed footprint appear in the dirt next to me, even though there was nothing there to make it... Nothing I could see anyway. This was the thing that was hurting me.

I tracked the trail of footsteps progress, each one carrying the thing closer to me, after what seemed like hours, I could tell it was now standing over me. My heart was beating so fast I swear it was going to burst, but I focused on my hand, and poured all my energy into it. In a quick motion, I stabbed the thing above me, although it looked like I stabbed air. A roar of pain gave me the location of my attacker as they staggered back, so I jabbed the air with my pocket knife, over and over again. The tentacles slowly released me, but I still stabbed at the thing, I would not be satisfied until this thing was dead. I cut off any remaining invisible tentacles, and flinched when they burned my hand. The imprint left in the dirt by my attacker was one of a monster, and now goo poured out of its stab wounds, giving me a better visual on the thing in front of me. It was barely breathing anymore, and I'm pretty sure it was unconscious, but I was barely in better shape, I had burn wounds everywhere, my waist and back were stiff and black, meanwhile every inch of my throbbed with pain, like when you stub your toe. I hear people nearby but with the way their voices echoed, they could be miles away... My head was spinning, and it hurt to think. I heard a last shuddering breath from the creature next to me, and I turned my head to look at it. It had moved closer to me while I was looking away, so it's ugly face was now inches from mine. I didn't have anymore energy to scream, so I let my body go slack and fell into the darkness.

I woke up in a tent, chained to a tables, my vision was spinning a bit, but it soon settled. I still hadn't moved a muscle. I didn't want to alert anyone that I was awake, well that and I felt numb all over.

Two soldiers stood watch outside my tent, and someone had bandaged my burns. I really didn't have the energy to move. Outside, footsteps approached the tent. I used my last few seconds alone to look around and take inventory of all the tools and things on the tables pushed against the wall.

A man entered the tent wearing a blue military jacket, I was unable to determine if the guy was a Allied or Axis power's soldiers. "You're awake." The man spoke in an American accent... He's an Allied Soldier then.

"Mind telling me where I am?" The man was blonde, and had a longish face, blue-green eyes full of determination and something I couldn't place.

"You're in a tent, and that's all you have to know," He walked closer to the table, and gave me a super phony smile. "However, I need to know more." He left that hanging in the air.

"Like what? Germany's secret plan? Italy's army location? If you hadn't noticed, I'm American, so I have no clue what the heck everyone's doing... Well, when it comes to the war,"

His gaze hardened, and he pressed his lips together to form a line. "Do not anger me, girl. I am asking you nicely now, but if I have to, this interrogation will turn to torture." My heart skipped a beat, but I tried to keep a cool appearance. "I want to know everything about the two Peculiars, the one's you are obviously looking for,". Something didn't feel right about this, the people I was looking for went missing 75 ish years in the future, if this guy knew about Jacob and Emma going missing... He would have to be in contact with someone from the future... This had nothing to do with WWII...

"Oh, you mean Jake-Face and Emmie? They're in 21st century London, probably hiding from you and drinking tea."

"Yes," he spat through clenched teeth. "We know that."

"And you know about that... How?" I asked smiling menacingly.

Before I could react, he slapped me across the face. "That, dear girl, is none of your concern,"

"I bet you don't know about the army." I smiled at the confusion on his face. "If you're so smart, then you would know about the army,"

"They don't have an army." He said half curious, half tired.

"They will. They just don't know it yet. The army will find them before you do, and then Emma and Jacob will become the leaders of that army. Simple. After that, defeating you will be child's play," I smirked.

He started chuckling, but it seemed to draw all the humor form the room. "And if that's so, then how can my Hollows not find this... Army," He said army like it was more of an annoyance. However, the Hollows he was referring to, were probably the invisible thing that attacked me.

"The 21st century, darling, is just filled with amazing new technology. A lot of which defies nature... Don't you think?" My smirk stayed.

"How could something like that, possibly exist?"

"A kidnapped Hollow here and there, a safe experimental zone... An experiment being conducted about 150 years until perfected..."

"Hollows are not brainless creatures, they would learn what's happening to them quickly," the military guy said.

"We killed the captured Hollows after being tested only twice, and we tested hollow after hollow after we found something that worked."

"Why are you telling me this, I will not spare your life just because you gave us information..."

"Because like you said. I'm going to die anyway. So, my life will become your warning... Stop pissing off the peculiars left... Or we will strike back tenfold," To be honest, I was just trying to get the guy to leave the tent, but even I thought I was pretty convincing.

"I will check with my superior, if we decide what you say is true, you will live slightly longer then if we decide you're lying." He turned and strolled out the tent.


	6. Barrels

This is where the force would have come in handy, but after a minute of trying to reach my inner jedi, I thought it would be best to turn to plan "B". I rocked the table, slowly moving the chain around my waist higher. It slowly moved up over my head and I held on to it with one hand. Rocking the table again, I tried to move the chain so it would slid off the table leg, but dropped it in the process. "Shoot." I mumbled. I tried again. Bringing up the chain from my knees by wiggling and getting into extremely awkward poses. After repeating what I tried before, the chain finally came came free of the table.

"Lovely..." I said breathlessly. I used the chain to hit a halberd nearby, (halberd is pretty muchcausing it to fall off the table. this time, I threw the chain as much as I could while still tied to a table, and it looped around the halberd. One pull and it was in my hands, one minute and I had used the halberd to break my bonds (which is an incredible feat when your tied down... Thank you very much).

I grabbed my stuff from a corner of the tent and helped myself to a few knifes before army crawling under the tent, a halberd strapped to my back. The only way I would be able to leave camp without being seen and captured again, was me making a mindblowing distraction. But for now, I would have avoid WWII soldier and invisible "Hollows".

I ducked behind some crates and looked back at the scene. There were soldiers everywhere. Most were exchanging stories or making their way around camp. But they could catch me easily enough. I saw two men pushing a crate near a jeep, and a lightbulb went off in my head. Opening an empty barrel nearby (Sorry Pewdiepie) I climbed inside and put the lid back on, making sure the the cork on the lid was popped off so I could breath.

I didn't have to wait long, the two men picked up my barrel and I covered my mouth to stop from squeaking while being thrown around. After they threw me into the back of the jeep, (so the barrel was on its side) I felt pretty bad. It took me five minutes for my head to stop spinning, and by then not only had they finished loading the jeep, but they had started it up and were driving out of the camp.

I still felt sick, but moved so I could peep out the cork hole, the car drove past the entire camp. 'Pssh, hard to get out the camp my ass' A voice in my head chirped, remembering the Blonde man.

I used my phone to light up the inside of the barrel, and suddenly, some part of me wanted to hide in the barrel. I ducked down, listening to my instincts and heard footsteps, ON THE BARREL. I gulped silently and made myself as small as possible, slowly backing away from the hole and pushing myself against the opposite side of the barrel, away from the tiny cork hole. That's when the light of the hole grew dimmer, I could still see it through it, but it was like something was plugging the hole. The light shifted. Something was definitely plugging the hole, no, A hollow was trying to get in... 'It can smell me and it's trying to get to me!' said the voice in the back of my head. With each thought, my heart beat faster and faster, I could hear where the Hollow was searching, dragging its tentacle along the walls of the barrel, slowly drawing closer. My phone was still on, and my heart stopped as the air in front of my face moved to signal the tentacle's invisible presence.

I held my breath, waiting for it to touch my face and have it rip apart the barrel, but it just stayed there, 'its to short to reach the back of the barrel' I noted, and almost sighed in relief. Almost. But I didn't want it to realize i was really there. I was running out of air, and I knew that a single breath of air, or twitch of my cheek, would signal my own presence. I sat as still as a statue, not blinking, not breathing, and standing strong against the powerful want to let out my air. 'Please move' I begged in my head. ' Please' But it made no sign of moving. My vision was growing darker by the second, my body was starting to move of it's own accord, I had to hold back the spasms that were trying desperately to get me to breath.

My head was getting lighter, and my ears were filled with a beeping sound. 'Please' I could only see the light from the cork hole, slowly turning black. I heard a faint popping sound and watched as the light of the cork hole shift again. But it was to late, even after taking a big lungful of air, I still started to black out. I heard two more popping sounds, the barrel I was in started shaking wildly, and was thrown into the air, breaking on the side of the road and probably breaking a few of my ribs, not like I could feel anything at that moment, because I blacked out before my head even hit the ground.

*Time skip brought to you by Honey Nut Cheerios*

"I think she's coming too," A female voice echoed around my head.

I opened my eyes, The bright light of whatever blinding me. "W-where... Ugh... Where the hell am I?" I blinked to see I was in a hospital tent.

"Well kid, since you don't know I'll give you a hint." An American man with light brown hair and a cowboy hat said. "Welcome to Peculiar Peak, also know as the only spot that can save your sorry ass,"


End file.
